¿Bailamos?
by Daynorousy
Summary: Nowaki desea bailar con la persona que ama, pero que riesgos y peligros tendrá el hacerlo con el demonio Kamiju.
1. Chapter 1

**¿Bailamos?**

¿Como había sucedido esto?, ¿Como había terminado precisamente en aquel lugar?, se preguntaba Kamiju Hiroki, el muy conocido demonio Kamiju, terror de la universidad Mitsuhashi, a las puertas de un bar gay acompañado de su novio, si su novio por que no había otra palabra para describir al siempre encantador pediatra Kusama Nowaki.

Muy simple, la razón se remontaba a un par de semanas atrás, mientras ambos amantes se encontraban tranquilos en su hogar. Esa noche en casa de los egoístas el mayor leía y revisaba muy serio y concentrado los exámenes de sus alumnos que según el eran unos idiotas, entretanto el joven doctor se encontraba aburrido mirando la televisión y cambiando de canales hasta que un recuerdo fugaz cruzo por su mente, al salir del hospital aquella tarde un joven le había obsequiado un volante, el menor lo leyó y se dio cuenta que este era el anuncio de un nuevo club nocturno, un antro gay en realidad, al recordarlo Nowaki tomo la pequeña hoja de su mochila y sin pensarlo dos veces soltó aquello:

-Hiro-San… ¿Bailarías conmigo?-

El demonio Kamiju al principio no se inmuto, pero un par de segundos después y sin siquiera mirarlo le respondió aun concentrado en sus asuntos:

-No soy un buen bailarín Nowaki, además por que querrías bailar conmigo, soy un hombre sabes.-

-Pero Hiro-san, todas las parejas lo hacen, ¿Por qué nosotros no?-

-Ya te dije por que soy hombre y además no lo hago muy bien.-

-¡Eso no importa!- Acercándose a el como un pequeño gatito suplicante- Por favor Hiro-san, a mi no me importa que seamos hombres y si no sabes bailar yo puedo enseñarte.-

-¿En serio tu sabes bailar?- Pregunto intrigado dejando a un lado la pila de hojas que revisaba.

-Claro aprendí en el orfanato. ¡Por favor Hiro-san!-

-Ya te lo dije, no me interesa bailar, además esas cosas vergonzosas no son para mí.-

Aunque la imagen que acababa de pasar por su mente, de el y su amado Nowaki abrazados bailando al compás de una suave melodía lo había hecho sonrojar, su respuesta fue contundente:

-Ya te lo dije ¡NO!- y eso era una respuesta definitiva.

Entonces como había terminado en aquel lugar, simple, los días siguientes Nowaki continúo insistiendo y con aquella mirada suplicante de gatito perdido con la que podía doblegar cualquier orgullo varios intentos después Hiroki término por acceder a su vergonzosa petición, muy a su pesar claro está.

Aquel fin de semana todo estaba listo, era sábado por la noche y la cita sería en un nuevo y popular centro nocturno de moda, que era por supuesto un antro gay.

Al caer la noche llegaron al lugar, pero a pesar de ser aun temprano ya había bastantes personas, por lo que Hiroki comenzó a sentirse incomodo al nunca antes haber hecho una cosa así, pero el poder estar al lado de la persona que más ama en este mundo debía valer la pena, más aun después de lo bien que se veía, ya que el pelinegro llevaba puestas un par de prendas oscuras, pantalón y camisa un poco ceñida que dejaba ver su muy bien torneado cuerpo, provocando que el profesor no le quitara la vista de encima todo el camino, no logrando dejar de contemplar semejante espectáculo, el en cambio solo usaba un par de jeans y una camisa blanca de manga corta y botones al frente pero bastante sencilla, por lo que el castaño no llamaba tanto la atención como su joven y apuesto acompañante que pronto comenzó a despertar miradas llenas de deseo entre los demás asistentes del lugar.

-¿Qué te ocurre Hiro-san? Te vez molesto o acaso estas celoso- Pregunto con algo de picardía.

-Claro que no, no lo estoy baka- Con el ceño bastante fruncido- ¡Es solo que todos te miran y eso me molesta!-

-Descuida Hiro-san yo solo tengo ojos para ti- respondió sonriente el pelinegro.

"Más te vale estúpido Nowaki" pensó para si mismo el profesor universitario.

-¡Bien! Por que no tomamos asiento en algún lugar y terminamos con esto de una buena vez-.

Ambos entraron al lugar sin ningún problema gracias a la mirada y sonrisa encantadora del menor que casi hacia sonrojar al portero, un tipo rudo y de aspecto intimidante que controlaba y vigilaba la puerta principal; una vez adentro se acomodaron cerca de la barra, en una pequeña mesita para dos sin dejar de ser objeto de las miradas de los demás clientes.

-Hiro-san antes de bailar te apetece beber algo, hace un poco de calor y…

-Claro que tengo sed idiota, así que ve a traer algo de beber, si vamos a bailar juntos esta noche y en un lugar como este por lo menos se considerado conmigo.-

Sonriendo ampliamente el pelinegro respondió: -Por supuesto Hiro-san, ¿Quieres algo en especial?-

-Lo que sea esta bien.-

-De acuerdo no tardare- dedicándole una mirada seductora.

Pero al acercarse a la barra a ordenar no noto a un par de chicos de su edad que lo miraban divertidos y con ojos traviesos. El pelinegro al llegar al pequeño bar ordenó un par de bebidas tropicales para el y su acompañante, después de recibirlas se despidió del barman con un cálido -¿Gracias!- muy característico de el que dejo boquiabierto a más de uno de los presentes, pero al alejarse del lugar y caminar hacia donde se encontraba Hiro-san uno de los jovencitos que antes lo observaban, de cabellos rubios y ropas atrevidas, lo abordo con una sonrisa seductora y un - ¡Hola!- en un tono bastante conquistador.

-Eh?.. hola!-

-Disculpa, no pude evitar notar que tienes hay un par de bebidas y pensé que tal vez podrías invitarme una copa o algo así.- Acercándose un poco al cuerpo del alto pelinegro.

-Ahh, eehh, bueno verás es que yo vengo con alguien "especial" (remarcando un poco esta ultima palabra) y la bebida es para el, y no deseo ser descortés, es solo que ya…-

-Oh vamos solo una copa ya sabes, es que eres muy lindo- Repagándose un poco más al cuerpo del pediatra.

-¡No enserio! No quiero ser descortés, pero me esta esperando y…-

-¡Oh! Vamos por favor solo una copa, lo prometo.- Guiñando un ojo y haciendo una señal coqueta de cumplir su promesa.

-Eres una persona agradable pero en serio estoy con alguien y no le va a gustar verme contigo…- Pero esta vez el chico se acerco aun más y de forma muy provocativa coloco una de sus manos en el pecho del ojiazul mientras tomaba una de las copas con la otra mano.

-Estoy seguro de que va a molestarse, pero vamos siempre hay tiempo de divertirse.-

El apuesto y encantador doctor trato de apartar al impertinente chico pero solo logro que este se sujetara con más fuerza de el.

-¡Enserio estoy con alguien y no me interesa!- Nowaki comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-No digas eso, es que acaso no te parezco atractivo, vamos será genial y la pasaremos bien.- Haciendo lo impensable, y acercándose a su rostro con la clara intención de besarlo en los labios.

Entonces todo sucedió muy rápido, Nowaki solo pudo observar como un banquillo salía disparado e impactaba al joven de cabellos rubios derribándolo y noqueándolo, seguido de un porta velas y un cenicero que se dirigían directamente a su cabeza, alcanzando a bloquearlos con su brazo, pero todo estaba hecho ya, unos metros más adelante se encontraba ni más ni menos que el mismísimo demonio Kamiju en persona, el cual tenía una aura maligna a su alrededor y miraba con furia a ambos, pero en especial al pobre pediatra que ya conocía a la perfección el carácter irritable del castaño y sabia lo que pasaría a continuación, y dejando a todos los presentes asombrados y un tanto atemorizados nuestro temible maestro abandono el lugar, claro no sin antes deshacerse de un par de molestos porteros que habían impedido tonta e ingenuamente el paso del castaño para que se hiciera responsable por los daños ocasionados al lugar, quien los noqueo con sus temibles y efectivos ataques de kendo logrando únicamente convertirse en un blanco más de la ira del demonio Kamiju; que salió del lugar dejando a su paso una estela de temor y destrucción. Una vez fuera del edificio el pelinegro, que había abandonado inmediatamente después el lugar en búsqueda de su amado, intento en vano solucionar las cosas.

-¡Hiro-san! ¡Hiro-san! Repetía con desesperación el pediatra tratando de alcanzar al castaño que caminaba rápidamente enfurecido por la solitaria y sombría calle que se encontraba detrás del club nocturno en dirección a su hogar.

-¡Hiro-san! Ohh vamos ¡Hiro-san! No es lo que tu crees!

-Así ¿Entonces que es? Dímelo... ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo?

-Hiro-san no paso nada, de veras, el chico me coqueteo, pero no paso nada, ¡Te lo juro! Caminando detrás del profesor mientras intentaba tranquilizarlo y explicarle lo sucedido para que en verdad este le creyera.

-¡Así que sabias que el te estaba coqueteando!-Gritando aun con mayor furia. –Y si estabas perfectamente enterado que te estaba coqueteando, ¿Por qué demonios se lo permitiste? ¿Por qué no lo evitaste?!

Cuando el medico pudo dar por fin alcance al castaño, sujetándolo por la espalda y girándolo hacia si mismo lo único que recibió Nowaki fue un certero golpe en la mejilla y una lluvia de reclamos y puñetazos. El pediatra intento calmarlo una vez más, pero nuevamente el castaño comenzó a forcejear gritando todo lo que sentía y lo furioso que se encontraba.

-¿Cómo pudiste Nowaki?! Soy un verdadero idiota por seguirte el juego. Es lo más humillante que me ha pasado, desde que entramos a ese lugar todos te miraban… ¡Y ese chico rubio!

Sus palabras eran duras y herían el corazón del pediatra pero entendía lo que acababa de suceder y lo que en realidad molestaba al castaño.

-Pero Hiro-san… -trataba de responder con una voz comprensiva y amorosa.

-¡Todos esos chicos Nowaki!, ¡Algunos son tan jóvenes y atractivos y yo!… -Decía comenzando a sollozar.- ¡Y tu!… -Llorando aun con más fuerza mientras sus golpes en el pecho del pediatra perdían fuerza y convicción.

-Hiro-san…-Y mientras el joven doctor lo miraba de forma tierna y con una linda sonrisa, a la vez que lo abrazaba profundamente con sus enormes y cálidos brazos, y colocaba la cabeza del castaños en su pecho como si de su más preciada posesión se tratara…

-¡Pero Hiro-San! Como puedes pensar eso si yo solo te miro a ti, solo vivo y respiro para ti por que eres lo más preciado que poseo, la persona más adorable y la más hermosa y "todo" solo para mi- Resaltando la palabra todo con un tono seductor.

El castaño ruborizado a más no poder solo pudo pronunciar, y sin mirar siquiera a los ojos de su amante, la única palabra que expresaba perfectamente lo que sentía y de la cual el pediatra conocía a la perfección su significado.

-¡Baka!- Una palabra que ocultaba todo el amor que sentía y la cual su amante entendía muy bien.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que decir esas cosas tan vergonzosas?

A lo que Nowaki respondió sonriendo enormemente. -Por que me gusta decirte cuanto te amo y provocar esa linda y tierna expresión tuya y que además es solo para mí-.

Fue entonces cuando el profesor pronuncio, adornadas con un fuerte sonrojo, aquellas hermosas palabras que su joven amante tanto amaba escuchar. -¡Baka!... Yo también te amo-.

Después del abrazo ambos amantes terminaron fundidos en un profundo beso, y sin más decidieron regresar a su hogar presurosos para la "reconciliación" obligatoria que seguía a una discusión de este tipo. Y recorrieron todo el camino a casa tomados de las manos sin importar algunas miradas incomodas hasta llegar a su departamento.

Al cruzar la puerta ambos enamorados no lograron evitar dejarse llevar por el deseo y el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

-¡Nowaki! ¿Qué estas haciendo? Mmmm- Gimiendo un poco.

-¡Lo siento Hiro-san! ¡No puedo contenerme, sabes que cuando me dices que me amas me siento la persona más feliz del mundo!-

Tomando y acariciando de forma apasionada todo el cuerpo del profesor, sujetándolo de las caderas y besándolo con pasión hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

-Pero Nowaki estamos en la sala y…-

Entonces hay que llegar rápido a la cama- Respondió sonriente el médico, y tomando rápidamente a su amado en brazos como si de una princesa enamorada se tratara…

-¿Qué haces Baka?, No soy una novia para que me trates así, ¡Esto es muy vergonzoso!

-Lo se, por esa razón lo hago, por que se que te hace sonrojar y sentirte apenado- Sonrió pícaramente el pediatra al tiempo que se colocaba encima del profesor ya recostado este sobre su cama.

-Voy a hacerte el amor hasta el amanecer- Susurraba suave al oído del castaño.

-¡Nowaki… mmmmhhh!

Comenzaron a besarse con pasión y arrebato utilizado sus lenguas para explorar hasta el rincón mas alejado de sus bocas dándose solo un pequeño lapso de tiempo para respirar cuando era ya muy necesario mientras el menor hábilmente despojaba a ambos de sus ropas.

Una vez completamente desnudos el pediatra comenzó a besar cada rincón del castaño tomando con ambas manos y con suavidad su rostro y comenzando a besar primero sus labios y bajando poco a poco hasta su cuello devorándolo, con fervor; para continuar con sus pezones, los cuales lamia y mordisqueaba como si de caramelos se tratasen, logrando que ambos botones rosados se pusieran completamente erectos.

-¡Nowaki!...

-Adoro cuando dices mi nombre entre gemidos Hiro-san.

-¡Baka!

Mientras tanto el joven pelinegro había comenzado su labor con el miembro del castaño quien solo podía gemir mas y mas placenteramente cada vez que el menor succionaba por completo el miembro del profesor hasta que este en medio de espasmos y arqueando la espalda hacia atrás se vino por completo en la boca de su amado, quien se trago gustoso todo aquello que pertenecía al mayor.

Una vez relajado por completo el lujurioso medico se dispuso a continuar girando el cuerpo del profesor para preparar su entrada, pero antes de poder continuar el castaño volviendo a girar sobre si mismo lo detuvo colocando su mano en el pecho del menor.

-¡Nowaki!; Por favor espera…

-¡Eehh!? ¿Qué ocurre Hiro-san? ¿Acaso no deseas…?

-No, no es eso; es solo que yo… Aahhh bueno (Pegando su frente en el pecho del pelinegro)- Quería decirte cuanto lo siento de verdad, siento todo lo sucedido esta noche, y decirte que seré yo quien, bueno tu ya sabes…- (Diciendo todo esto ultimo casi en un susurro.)

-¡Baka! ¡Por que siempre termino diciendo estas cosas vergonzosas, y todo por tu culpa!

Aquello a lo que Hiroki se refería representaba un gran esfuerzo para el, y el pediatra lo sabia muy bien. En primera por que hacer esa clase de cosas magullaba terriblemente su orgullo y en segundo hacer que Nowaki se viniera antes significaba mucho más tiempo dentro de el, y mayor deseo y lujuria.

Pero lo amaba y había ciertas cosas que estaba dispuesto a hacer por aquel quien era todo su mundo; así, sin pensarlo dos veces y antes de arrepentirse se abalanzo sobre el pelinegro obligándolo a recostarse sobre la cama boca arriba al tiempo que comenzaba el ritual.

-Hiro-san de verdad no tienes que hacer esto si no lo deseas- Respondió enternecido.

-¡Baka! Si no lo deseara no lo haría, además de verdad quiero hacerlo por que se trata de ti.-

Ante aquellas palabras el joven no pudo si no sentirse si se podía aun mas enternecido y la persona más amada de este mundo.

Por lo que en ese momento aquellos sentimientos tan grandes que no tenían cabida en su pecho comenzaron a inundar todo su ser, aquella emoción y felicidad indescriptible solo le permitieron responder con una sonrisa sincera repleta de amor y una sola palabra logró salir de sus labios.

-Hiro-san…

Hiroki prosiguió a besar todo su cuerpo, comenzando en los labios, bajando por su cuello, pecho y abdomen, pequeños besos y acariciando un poco su miembro que ya se encontraba duro tan solo con haber escuchado semejante confesión.

Sobando y masajeando lentamente para después lamer un poco, desde la base hasta la punta, lo cual sabía que enloquecía a su amante. Para finalmente introducir el miembro de este ya completamente erecto en su boca, primero solo la punta y después todo por completo, el cual podía sentirlo llegar hasta su garganta.

Y así comenzó con el movimiento, arriba y abajo, utilizando su lengua para darle mayor placer a su pareja. Succionaba a veces y otras solo lamiendo un poco, de pronto rápido y en ocasiones lento. Mientras Nowaki sentía una pasión y locura tal que solo podría compararse con el paraíso, al tiempo que con ambas manos sujetaba la cabeza y cabellos de Hiroki, de manera firme pero sin lastimarlo, lo amaba profundamente, y eso era lo que menos deseaba.

Al cabo de un rato el más joven sometido a semejante tortura solo podía gemir de placer, estremeciéndose en medio de la pasión y el desenfreno que provocaba Hiroki, y que poco a poco lo consumía. Y es que no era para menos debido a que su experimentado amante, mayor que el por cuatro años y con justa más experiencia, era tremendamente bueno en "eso". Para finalmente no poder soportarlo más y seguido de un ronco gemido de placer el joven de cabellos negros se vino de lleno en la boca de su amante, llenándolo hasta la garganta, y cuando el mayor termino de tragar aun se podía observar un hilo blanco en la comisura de sus labios.

Al ver la escena tan erótica el menor lo atrajo con fuerza a su pecho y lo beso profundamente como si tratara de robarle la vida en el proceso.

Después tomando con ambas manos el rostro del profesor y mirándolo directamente a sus ojos le hablo con una franqueza que convencería a los mismísimos ángeles del juicio final:

-¡Te amo tanto Hiro-san!, no creo que sea posible amarte mas en esta vida de lo que en este momento siento por ti, pero hare un esfuerzo y te amare aun más, ¡Te lo juro! Besando sus labios y manos con gentileza y con un amor como tal vez no se ha visto nunca.

-Ahora permíteme ser yo quien te demuestre mi amor y te lleve al paraíso al que tú tan gustosamente me enviaste-

-Nowaki…-

El joven pediatra recostó al profesor en la cama boca arriba, colocándose encima de el, besándolo y acariciándolo, masajeando su miembro para después flexionar una de sus piernas hacia adelante dejando a la vista su entrada, la cual comenzó a penetrar primero con un dedo, ocasionando un respingo en el mayor debido a la intromisión, luego el segundo, y finalmente un tercero, llegado a este punto el profesor se había despojado totalmente del orgullo que le quedaba y esperaba ansioso lo que seguía a continuación, al tiempo que de su boca además de emitir suaves gemidos cuando no estaba siendo besada por el pelinegro podía escucharse la única palabra que en ese momento cruzaba su mente:

-¡Nowaki! ¡Aaahhh! ¡Nowaaaki!

El menor una vez habiendo preparado y dilatado cuidadosamente la entrada del castaño prosiguió a penetrarlo con su miembro, erecto de nuevo desde hacia rato, provocando un gemido aun más alto, no solo de placer si no también de dolor, por lo que Nowaki permaneció un rato dentro de el sin moverse o forzar la estrecha entrada de su amado, mientras continuaba besándolo con desenfreno.

Así pasado un tiempo comenzó el placer, el pelinegro embestía rítmicamente al mayor, primero suavemente y después con mayor fuerza, primero despacio y después a mayor velocidad. Hiroki solo podía gemir e intentaba desesperadamente que la locura provocada por el placer no lo arrastrara hasta limites insospechados, pero aun faltaba más, Nowaki ya se había venido una vez y hacerlo de nuevo le llevaría tiempo, y por si no fuera suficiente con esto, el pediatra flexiono la otra pierna del profesor logrando así una penetración aun mas profunda llegando a sus entrañas y a ese punto especial que solo el menor había podido alcanzar en el castaño, el cual al hacerlo se vino sin remedio sobre su abdomen.

-¡Nowaki me vengo! ¡aaaahhhh!

Pero el menor parecía aun no tener suficiente, y continuo embistiendo al mayor, agradecido de haberlo preparado muy bien por que con la fuerza que lo hacia y el poco control que le quedaba probablemente ya lo habría lastimado.

-¡Nowaki! ¡Idiota! Ya me vine por que tu aun no? Aaaahhhh-

-Lo siento Hiro-san!, pero te hare disfrutar más, ¡Lo prometo!-

-Aaah hh! Idiota voy a venirme de nuevo! ¡Aaaaahh!-

Transcurrido un tiempo, lo que en la mente del profesor parecían haber sido horas de inmenso placer en el paraíso, el menor seguía embistiéndolo, cada vez con mayor fuerza y profundidad, próximo a llegar a su limite, mientras el mayor después de haberse venido un par de veces más ya se encontraba exhausto.

Finalmente y tras la ultima corrida Nowaki al fin logro venirse también, llenado las entrañas del castaño y cayendo rendido.

Para después besar con pasión y ternura los labios y rostro de su amado.


	2. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

A pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido, y de la "disculpa" ofrecida por Hiroki la semana anterior, el profesor universitario aun sentía algo de culpa y remordimiento por lo sucedido en el club, y es que golpear a su amado frente a todos y destruir el lugar no era algo que se supone hacen las parejas, así que haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas y acabando con el poco orgullo magullado que aun le quedaba decidió realizar el ultimo acto de amor impensable para demostrarle a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo lo mucho que de verdad sentía lo sucedido.

Pero aun así no dejaba de sentirse ridículo y bastante tonto. Había colocado en el centro de la sala un pequeño foco que iluminaba la habitación con luces de colores, mientas tanto en la cocina un delicioso aperitivo, una botella de vino y unas cuantas cervezas se convertirían en el platillo principal, y una suave melodía, romántica pero con un ritmo agradable colocada en el reproductor de mp3 sonaba por todo el lugar; y finalmente se encontraba el profesor como pieza clave de la fantasía, sentado en la sala con una vestimenta casual y sencilla pero que resaltaba su figura, así que si todo esto no decía lo siento no habría nada mas que pudiera hacer.

Al cabo de un rato la puerta se abrió y una jovial y alegre voz resonó por el lugar con un encantador:

-Ya estoy en casa Hiro-san!

Pero su sonrisa se borro cuando observo aquella escena, a su Hiro-san ofreciéndose como un pequeño corderito a su merced, cambiando su expresión a una de perplejidad absoluta.

-¡Hiro-san! ¿Qué es todo esto?

-Nowaki no digas nada y escúchame bien, esta es mi forma de disculparme por lo ocurrido la semana anterior y quiero que la aceptes antes de que me arrepienta, además no soy un buen bailarín por lo que tendrás que guiarme.

-Hiro-san en serio no tenias que hacer todo esto, no estoy molesto contigo por lo sucedido, no debí presionarte tanto y…

-¡Cállate idiota! Estoy tratando de ser romántico así que no lo desaproveches, se lo mucho que deseabas bailar con migo así que toma esta oportunidad pervertido antes de que me arrepienta.-

Nowaki miro enternecido a su pareja por todo lo que había hecho y se dijo así mismo que probablemente su corazón no podría soporta tanta felicidad, así que sin desaprovechar el momento se dirigió a Hiroki y con un educado y cortes movimiento dijo:

-¿Me permite esta pieza señor?-

-Lo estas disfrutando no es así Nowaki, y quita esa sonrisa de idiota que tienes-

-Demasiado Hiro-san jejejej, y lo siento no puedo hacerlo estoy demasiado feliz.-

Nowaki tomo al profesor universitario como a una chica, sostuvo su cintura con una mano y con la otra la mano de Hiroki, y así perdiéndose en sus miradas, en el azul y el miel de sus ojos comenzaron los suaves movimientos a través de toda la habitación, como si el tiempo y todo lo demás no tuviera la mas mínima importancia, como si solo el presente y el ahora existiera, como si solo ellos dos se encontraran sobre la faz de la tierra, dos almas destinadas a estar juntas desde antes de la creación, dos almas que en ese momento y al amparo de la melodía existente hicieron que el tiempo se detuviera y el amor que sentían el uno por el otro los fundiera en un solo ser.

-¡Te amo tanto Hiro-san!-

-¡Baka! Yo también te amo-

Tiempo después…

Nuestra pareja egoísta se encuentra de nuevo a las afueras de un establecimiento nocturno, aguardado poder ingresar, tomados de la mano, o más bien el menor sujetando la mano del mayor.

-¡Solo dime una cosa idiota! ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

-Bueno Hiro-san pensé que seria divertido volver a intentarlo, además no se por que sientes pena al bailar, eres muy bueno; y disfrutamos mucho dejándonos llevar al ritmo de la música, así que por que no intentarlo otra vez- Utilizando esa tierna y suplicante mirada de gatito triste que podía convencer al castaño de casi cualquier cosa.

-Entiendo que te guste bailar Nowaki, ¡Pero por que demonios un antro gay!


End file.
